


Chull Scat

by serenesavagery (windrunnerdreamer)



Series: Adolin Speardancer and Kaladin Kholin [3]
Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Humor, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrunnerdreamer/pseuds/serenesavagery
Summary: Looking back on it, Adolin supposed he found lighteyes shady because some of them looked like they had had chull scat for food despite the fact they could certainly afford the finest delicacies in all of Roshar.Then again, each man had his own problems, eh? Kaladin Kholin certainly had had too many, coming to think of it.





	Chull Scat

Adolin grit his teeth. It wasn't storming fair, the way those Sadeas brutes treated the prostitute- he'd show them a thing or two about respecting women. 

"Yeah, that's the spirit." Maya said blandly, though her vined head nodded in approval. 

Adolin nodded to himself. They might have had military training, but he could bash them. He was sure of it. 

So he slinked up to them, ready to beat them up before a hushed silence fell over the area completely. 

Adolin frowned, before looking to the left and yelping quietly at the sight of two Kholin soldiers in blue. He then scurried behind a barrel and hid there. Well, Kholin soldiers were said to be honorable as they come, and so they'd take care of this, right? 

_"What about Amaram?" _The more odious voice in him whispered, and Adolin shut it down.

From what he had seen, Kholin soldiers never bullied the bridgemen, so maybe there was _some_ truth to the sayings. Plus, Dalinar didn't use bridgemen, so. Must be some truth. Adolin would not lose hope in a section of humanity, storm you. 

He peeked out from behind the barrel, and found a rather imposing Kholin soldier scowling fiercely at the Sadeas soldiers. 

_"He'd look nice if he smiled. Also, that uniform is maintained rather well...could use some tailoring on the side though..." _Adolin thought absently. 

The man still had the aforementioned scowl on his face, and had light blue eyes the color of the sky on a good day, strong cheekbones and a strong face, overall. His brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail and curled a bit at the end. 

"What's going on here?" The soldier barked, his voice rough yet, Adolin had the feeling it would sound more pleasant if the speaker wasn't annoyed. 

"Oi. Why'd you back off?" Maya asked, swatting his head with a vine. 

Adolin whined a little at the pain before petulantly pouting at her. "Because. It's a good opportunity to observe if Kholin soldiers _really_ are as honorable as they are said to be, you know? Plus, the look of _that_ one is kind of intimidating." Adolin said, glancing at the soldier in front. 

Maya snorted. "Idiot. But fine. We'll see how spectacularly this blows up in your face." 

He should have not taught her sarcasm. But hey, it livened up the conversation, so he wasn't really complaining. 

Adolin grinned at her. "Or maybe, it could blow up in _yours_." 

"As if." Maya said, narrowing her already narrow eyes. 

Adolin watched. 

The Sadeas soldiers actually seemed intimidated, if the way their shoulders were warily hunched up were any indication. 

"I asked you a question. What's going on here?" The Kholin soldier growled out through grit teeth. 

Adolin blinked. Who put chull scat in this guy's soup for him to be such a highstorm? 

The Sadeas soldiers gulped. "N-n-nothing, prince-" One started, but then the one roughing up the whore clicked his tongue. 

"What's it to you, Kholin? Can't even have a little fun with that tight arse of yours?" The brute asked, snorting a little. 

The soldier didn't look very impressed at the crude comment. He just rolled his eyes.

Who was he, anyway? The brutes had adressed him as '_Kholin_'...

Were they referring to his army, or...

Wait a minute. The more timid one had called him _'prince'_. 

Adolin frowned, racking his brains over about what he knew of the Kholin family. 

Dalinar had two sons, Kaladin Kholin and Renarin Kholin. 

One had a reputation for being a living reincarnation of Dalinar himself, and that was Kaladin. Apparently, he wasn't as bad as his father had been, thank storms, but he could and _would_ bash your head on a rock if you went ahead and started behaving like an idiot.

Adolin whistled lowly. This was _Kaladin Kholin_? 

"What? Why'd you whistle?" Maya asked, curious. 

Adolin snorted. "This is Kaladin Kholin. Rumor has it that this guy has upheld honor for even longer than his father and that he's not very forgiving towards stupidity. Well. Time to see how true it is." He explained in a low voice, now more interested in the proceedings. 

Kaladin's blue eyes narrowed to slits, and found the bruises on the prostitute. 

"What are you here for, anyway?" The brute asked, smirking. 

Kaladin pursed his lips. "We are here on legitimate business. Let the woman go." He said stiffly. 

"And if not?" 

Kaladin then smiled, and yes. It did look good on him as Adolin had rightly thought, but this was more of an intimidating, predatory smile. 

He held out his hand, mist coalescing into a giant Shardblade, which was a good two inches taller than Kaladin himself and the prince himself was tall as a statue. 

"I think we both know the hierarchy in the army. Surely you can't be _that_ uneducated. Though I would understand your circumstances if that were the case." Kaladin said softly, his voice dangerous. 

The man cursed, as vile as Adolin had ever heard and released his hold on the prostitute roughly before ordering his men to leave. 

Kaladin clicked his tongue before dismissing his Shardblade and then walked up to the prostitute and helping her up, careful not to look at or touch her safehand. 

Adolin squinted. Was it his imagination or...

The prince caught an unfortunate glimpse of her uncovered safehand and coughed into one hand, clearly _very_ uncomfortable, if the way his face reddened was any indication. 

"What was the issue, my lady?" Kaladin asked, his voice now courteous and his manner more relaxed as the prostitute stood up. 

Adolin didn't miss the fact that Kaladin stood a good distance away from the prostitute and only because his earlier proximity had made him severely uncomfortable. 

The prostitute blushed slightly before answering. "Well, he refused to pay, claiming his reputation made it a pleasure for me." She then grimaced. "He kicked me after I made a comment about his reputation- it evidently wasn't what he thought he was known for." She explained. 

Kaladin frowned, before sighing and rubbing his forehead. "Next time, try not to go near the Sadeas warcamps. Also, you _should_ have asked him to pay first. But what's done has been done. Like I said, do not try coming to the Sadeas warcamps." He said, nodding. 

The prostitute then glanced at him coyly. "Perhaps I could interest you, Brightlord? There would be no charge." 

Much to Adolin's amusement, the princeling choked, his face as red as a Horneater's hair. 

"I'm guessing that's not an option." The prostitute said with a smile. 

Kaladin regained control of himself, clearing his throat. "It's not that I find you unattractive- it's, uh, um, not my...thing." He admitted, his voice hoarse. 

"Prudishness, then?" The prostitute asked, smiling. 

Adolin honestly thought Kaladin would die of mortification right then and there. "I-I'm not a prude! I, just, Stormfather!" Kaladin burst out, embarrassed. 

The prostitute laughed before leaving. Storms, Adolin himself snickered.

Kaladin rubbed his forehead. "Stormfather, that was embarrassing." He muttered, shamespren flurrying all over him. 

Adolin chuckled. No kidding. But he had had more fun watching this episode than he had in a long time, which was saying a lot, considering Adolin liked his fun-

Kaladin sighed, before catching sight of Adolin hiding behind the barrel, blinking. 

Adolin widened his eyes at the prince eyeing him. 

_Shoot. _

Kaladin bit on his lip. "Bridgeman, I can see you. Please get out of there." He said, finally, pinching the bridge of his nose. The authoritative soldier returned, replacing the embarrassed young adult. 

Adolin groaned mentally. "Yes, Brightlord?" 

Kaladin exhaled. Adolin immediately guessed what he was thinking at that moment- the prince was mortified that this bridgeman had seen him behaving like a prudish fellow. 

"I didn't see anything, Brightlord. I was stitching on my vest, you see." Adolin said casually, and the prince relaxed considerably. 

"I did hear shouting though?" Adolin continued, doing his best to impersonate a dull minded bridgeman. 

Kaladin just pinched the bridge of his nose once more. "That's _all_ you heard, then. Here, have this." He said, tossing a _storming_ emerald chip to Adolin, who staggered after he caught it. 

"Do inform Brightlord Reral Makoram in the Sixth Batallion that Kaladin Kholin won't make it to today's meeting and that he'll reschedule another time. Thank you." Kaladin said smoothly, before leaving. 

Adolin stared at the emerald chip, which gleamed in the sunlight. 

"Stormfather, what princeling gives a bridgeman an emerald chip?" Adolin wondered out loud. 

"The uptight and prudish ones, apparently?" Maya asked, rematerializing as a young woman. 

Adolin barked out a laugh. "Good one." 

"Are you going to give the message?" Maya asked, curiously. 

Adolin pondered on it. "Well, it's not like I have much to do anyways. Anyone who blushes at the sight of a safehand can't be _that_ bad. He did thank me too and most lighteyes don't do that." He said, walking off. 

Maya frowned. "Is that an acceptable way of categorising people?" 

Adolin shrugged. "Probably not. But I can't just denounce _all_ lighteyes as evil. We have to be better than them, Maya. They consider all darkeyes uneducated and uncivilised, generalizing them. We can't do the same." He said softly, his thoughts clearer than it had been in days. 

Wasn't that Lirin had said..._Because we have to be better than them, son. _

Well, this was one thing he wouldn't disagree with, for all that he might disagree with his father. 

Maya stared at him with something he couldn't recognise until he faced her. 

She _respected_ him and that made him feel warm. 

"That's wise." She said, softly. 

Adolin blushed. "It's stupid." He mumbled, but the praise made him feel warm all the same. 

Maya only smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a creative roll, people! Which is good, considering I have school the day after the next LMAOOO


End file.
